Bella Goth-Knowles
Bella Goth-Knowles is the wife of Zayne Knowles. She currently lives in Willow Creek. Biography Prior to the series Bella and Mortimer have been married for many years. They have two children together - Cassandra and Alexander. As their sex life dwindles, Bella often goes out to find new men to seduce. Season 1 Bella meets and is seduced by Don Lothario at a bar. She invites him over and they end up having sex. They are later joined by her husband, Mortimer. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Bella arrives to the restaurant where her family's had dinner, apologizing to Cassandra for being late. When Cassandra tries to ask her about her disappearance, Bella waves her off. The next morning, she returns home and is shocked to see Alexander as a teenager. She is angry when Mortimer says he divorced her in her absence and that he is now engaged to Salim. Bella puts out an ad for a man who can help her crash the wedding and meets Zayne Knowles. The two later crash the wedding by getting married themselves. Bella then moves in with Zayne and convinces him to try and get her pregnant. Season 6 Zayne convinces Bella that they should get famous by recording online pornography videos. Bella agrees and the two proceed to set up cameras in their bedroom and start recording videos. At some point, Bella falls pregnant, but refuses to stay at home and wait out the baby. Instead she attends parties with other celebs and sleeps with Mike Presley. She later gives birth to twins - Anastasia and Vespera. Not long after that, Desmond Magee visits Bella in order to remove the last traces of his control over her. While she is - once more - under his control, he decides that he wants her to stay that way and leaves, still with the ability to control her when he wants. Sex Partners Don Lothario Don and Bella met on a night out. They had sex and later a threesome with Bella's husband, Mortimer. Relationship status Ex-lover. Mortimer Goth Mortimer is Bella's husband. Their sex life has gone sour over the years, but a threesome with Don Lothario spices things up again. Unbeknownst to Bella, this meeting caused Mortimer to realize he was, in fact, gay. During Bella's disappearance, Mortimer divorces her. Relationship status Divorced. Desmond Magee Desmond is an alien who took control of Bella in order to use her for breeding. She lived with him and his husband, Omar, for several years, giving birth to two sets of twins. Before returning her, Desmond wiped her memory of what had happened. Desmond later visited Bella to remove the last traces of his control over her, but decided to keep it where it was. Relationship status Master. Zayne Knowles Zayne is the man Bella enlisted to help her crash Mortimer's wedding to Salim. The two got married in order to upstage the others. They later moved in together, but kept their relationship open. Relationship status Husband. Mike Presley Mike and Bella had sex during a celebrity party. Relationship status Lovers. Children With Mortimer Goth File:cassandra-goth.png|Cassandra Thomson File:alexander-goth.png|Alexander Goth With unknown townie File:juliette-goth-child.png|Juliette Goth With Zayne Knowles File:goth-knowles-anastasia-toddler.png|Anastasia Goth-Knowles File:goth-knowles-vespera-toddler.png|Vespera Goth-Knowles With either Desmond or Omar Magee * Luka Magee * Clare Magee * Ezekiel Magee * Angela Magee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Willow Creek Category:Oasis Springs Category:Goth Family Category:Magee Family Category:Knowles Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit